The present invention relates to an illumination device for vehicles.
Illumination devices are generally known in the art. One of such illumination devices is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE 30 30 427 A1. The illumination device is formed as a headlight and has a housing part which surrounds at least one reflector and at least one light source. The housing part is provided with a light outlet opening at its front end, and a light-permeable cover member closes the light outlet opening. The housing part is mountable on a front part of the vehicle and has a rear wall which is opposite to the cover member and is provided with an opening closeable by a separate closure part. A closed inner chamber is formed by the housing part, the closure part and the cover member, and the reflector and the light source are arranged in this closed inner chamber to be protected from dirt and moisture. The housing part with the closure part consume a lot of material for their manufacture, and also occupy a substantial mounting space, which naturally is not desirable.